Life After Konoha
by princess teme
Summary: Special for SasuNaru day! Naruto dan Sasuke harus kembali mengalami kenyataan jika mereka harus saling bertarung dan mengorbakan diri mereka sendiri. Apakah takdir memang berkata lain? Ataukah untuk masa depan, Sasuke akan mulai memahami Naruto? SasuNaru


**Life After Konoha**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: BL, Canon, Miss Typo, etc…**

**Thanks for Sabaku Ryutaro yang telah merelakan waktunya untuk menggantikan aku menyetir, sehingga fic ini dapat selesai tepat pada waktunya #nangis darah  
><strong>

**Happy SasuNaru Days 2011!**

**S.N hints Quote:  
><strong>

_**Sasuke: "**_**_apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan? Kenapa kamu begitu sangat peduli_**_**?"**_

_**Naruto: "Kita adalah Sahabat"**_

"_**Ketika kau dan aku berkelahi, maka kita berdua akan mati."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dunia Ninja, Konoha.<strong>_

_Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan untuk pertama kali setelah melangsungkan pertarungan yang sangat besar. Pemuda bermata biru menatap sedih pria di depannya. Pria yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival bagi dirinya. 'Apa kau benar-benar akan membunuh ku, Sasuke?' pikir pria bermata biru tersebut._

_Pria berambut pirang dan memiliki nama Naruto Uzumaki pun memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah untuk berjalan dan mendekati pemuda di depannya—pemuda yang sedang mencoba mengontrol napasnya. Meskipun sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga kakinya tetap tidak bisa digerakan, karena chakra Kyuubi maupun dirinya sudah mendekati batasnya. _

'_Sasuke…,' pria bermata biru tersebut pun menghapus darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya._

"_Hei!" kata pria tersebut, sehingga Naruto pun kembali terfokus pada petarungan. _

_Pemuda bermata biru tersebut pun memandang kembali orang di depannya, dan hanya sepasang mata onyx-lah yang bisa dia lihat dari orang di depannya, karena pandangannya sudah mulai memburam. _

"_Sampai sekarang pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku Naruto," kata sang pemilik mata onyx._

_Pria bermata biru pun tersenyum hambar, dan dia pun sudah tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang di depannya.'Aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun,' pikir Naruto._

_Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya secara perlahan._

"_Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita berdua sudah menjadi ninja kelas tinggi?"_

_Naruto merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "— dan jika kita bertarung—" _

_Naruto menghela napas._

"—_kita berdua akan mati," lanjut Naruto._

_Pria bermata onyx tersebut pun tertawa dengan keras. "Jangan terus berbicara omong kosong, apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan? Kenapa kamu begitu sangat peduli?"_

_Mata biru pun terpejam dengan senyuman kecil yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Kita berdua adalah sahabat."_

_Pemilik mata onyx pun menghela napas, dan secara samar-samar, pria bermata biru pun mendengar suara dari sang pemilik mata onyx sebelum…_

"Naruto! Naruto!" seseorang memanggil namanya, dan membuat sesosok pria bermata biru tersebut membuka matanya secara perlahan. Melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, pria tersebut pun memandang orang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya pengasuhnya tersebut yang bernama Iruka, dan pria bermata biru tersebut pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

'Rupanya hanya mimpi, tetapi kenapa mimpi konyol seakan-akan aku adalah seorang ninja tersebut seperti nyata?' pikir pria bermata biru tersebut.

Oh iya!

"Aku dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di kantor pada saat _meeting_, dan Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu dengan dirimu," kata Iruka.

"Rumah sakit hah?" kata Naruto.

Iruka pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Author: Pete**

_**Tokyo, Ruang Tsunade…**_

Di tengah ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih, seorang anak muda yang memiliki mata biru, kulit berwarna tan, dan rambut berwarna pirang sedang memandang secarik kertas yang terdapat di tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru bergerak-gerak untuk membaca dengan pasti setiap untaian kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Ini adalah surat basi, heh? Aku tidak pernah merasa kelelahan," kata Naruto dengan raut wajah bosan.

Wanita di depannya, yang berprofesi dokter tersebut menghela napas. Sudah sejak bayi wanita tersebut mengurus pria di depannya, bahkan sudah sejak lama pria di depannya selalu menyebutnya 'nenek tua.' Oleh karena itu, mengetahui fakta jika pasien yang paling disayanginya mengalami penyakit _stress _dan pingsan sangatlah membuat dokter yang bernama Tsunade tersebut kesal.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja Naruto, kau harus banyak beristirahat, atau kau akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk seumur hidupmu," kata Tsunade.

Naruto memandang Tsunade dengan seringainya yang lebar. "Kau jangan bercanda nenek tua, aku tidak mungkin banyak beristirahat jika pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk," kata Naruto dengan santai.

Tsunade menggertakan giginya, dan dipukulnya meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau jangan bermain-main Uzumaki Naruto! Kali ini kau harus menuruti perkataanku," kata Tsunade dengan suara yang bergetar, menahan amarah.

Tawa Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman hambar. Ketakutan akan rumah sakit karena berkaitan erat dengan kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihilangkan oleh dirinya dengan mudah. Lagipula, Naruto sangat mengetahui jika hidupnya sangat datar, dan sangatlah membosankan. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dan ditinggalkan oleh orang terdekatnya Naruto menjadi anak sebatang kara dan hanya hidup dengan beberapa pelayannya di rumah yang sangat besar. Oleh karena itu, untuk apa dia mengatur hidupnya dengan baik jika hanya untuk bekerja dan menikmati kesendiriannya seumur hidup.

"Hidupku adalah hidupku Nenek tua, dan kesendirian adalah latar kehidupanku," kata Naruto, dan setelah itu Naruto pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar ruangan kerja Tsunade.

'Apa maksud omongannya?' pikir Tsunade.

'Apa karena Uchiha kau bisa sampai seperti ini?' Tsunade memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Tsunade pun menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak kau melupakan dia?" suara Tsunade tertahankan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, berniat untuk mendengarkan ucapan dokter terbaiknya. "…."

"Apa kau harus mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena kepergian dia?" lanjut Tsunade.

Sambil membelakangi Tsunade, sehingga tanpa diketahui Tsunade, Naruto tertawa miris. "Omong besar, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sangat memahamiku," kata Naruto, dan setelah itu Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

'Semua di dunia ini hanya omong besar!' Naruto membuka pintu.

'Tidak ada satupun yang nyata di dunia ini!' pikir Naruto.

'Dan kebohongan terbesar adalah diriku sendiri,' Naruto pun menutup pintu, tidak peduli Tsunade yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

'Melindungi dirinya saja tidak bisa, bodoh sekali kau Naruto Uzumaki!' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit.

**Author: Pete**

Pemilik mata _onyx_, berkulit putih, dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam sedang memandang papan tembak yang berbentuk manusia pada jarak yang cukup jauh di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Senjata api di tangannya di arahkan pada papan tersebut, dan dengan sekali tembakan sasaran yang diinginkan pemuda tersebut pun tertembak.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu hebat," kata seseorang dengan memakai topeng, dan terdapat syal hitam yang bermotif awan merah di lehernya.

"Hn," jawab pria bermata _onyx_ tersebut, dan bernama Sasuke Uchiha sambil memasukkan peluru pada senjata apinya.

Pria bertopeng tersebut melemparkan satu buah amplop cokelat ke atas meja yang terdapat di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakan senjata apinya di atas meja, dan mengambil amplop yang di atas meja tersebut, lalu melihat isi amplop tersebut.

MataSasuke memincing setelah melihat isi yang di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sebuah foto dengan pria berambut pirang, bermata biru yang sedang memasuki mobil di dalamnya.

"Iya, itulah sasaranmu yang sekarang," kata pria bertopeng yang bernama Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha. "Kau pikir ini menarik?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Tentu saja menarik," jawab Madara sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya.

'Bahkan sangat menarik jika kedua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh akhirnya bertemu kembali,' pikir Madara.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto akan memasuki mobil ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan melihat pemilik tato 'ai' di keningnya, dan berambut merah, dengan napas terputus-putus memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi hawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" seru Gaara dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum menghina. "Karena dia bukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan heran.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu masuk dan keluar rumah sakit karena dia, kau sadar tidak?" lanjut Gaara.

"Aku—"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, apa kau pernah berpikir jika orang yang kau pikirkan belum tentu memikirkanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"Bagaimana itu bukan urusanmu jika kau hanya terus selalu membuatku hawatir, hah?" seru Gaara, dan wajah ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya pun telah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" Naruto pun berteriak, dan setelah itu dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara sambil mencegah Naruto untuk pergi dengan cara memukul-mukul kaca mobil Naruto.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan Gaara, dia memerintahkan sopirnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

Melihat mobil Naruto yang sudah melaju kencang Gaara memalingkan muka, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali memandang mobil Naruto. 'Sial, kenapa aku harus menyukai orang seperti dia?' pikir Gaara.

'Aku benar-benar gila!' pikir Gaara.

**Author: Pete**

Di bangku penumpang, Naruto memandang ke belakang. Memandang Gaara yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Naruto pun menghela napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku harus melupakannya, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka dengan diiringi tawa yang semakin lama berubah menjadi tawa kegetiran.

"Naruto…," tanya Iruka.

"Aku—"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dan memandang jendela di sampingnya. "Aku benar-benar harus melupakannya?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka terdiam.

"Masalah itu…," kata Iruka.

"Kau pun tidak bisa menjawabnya Iruka," gumam Naruto.

"—karena kau sangat mengerti jika aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya…" Naruto pun memenjamkan matanya.

Iruka menghela napas.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, pasti aku akan mendukungmu," kata Iruka.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan nada sangat pelan.

'Terima kasih telah mendukungku, Iruka…'

**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di atas kursi yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Mata birunya pun terbuka secara perlahan, dan dia segera merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Masuk!" kata Naruto sambil berpura-pura memegang dan membaca sebuah kertas yang sejak tadi menjadi alas tidurnya.

Pria yang memiliki rambut merah dengan tato bertulisan 'ai' di keningnya membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan besar yang memiliki dinding bernuansa cokelat-putih, dan hanya terdapat meja dan kursi di tengah ruangan tersebut. "Kau tertidur?" tanya pria tersebut yang bernama Gaara, dan merupakan sahabat Naruto semenjak mereka memasuki bangku kuliah.

Mengetahui hanyalah teman baiknya yang datang, Naruto langsung meregangkan ototnya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku kira siapa, hahahaha, maaf aku baru saja meminum obat penenang yang diberikan oleh Iruka," kata Naruto dengan diiringi tawa yang renyah.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika mengetahui temannya tidak akan istirahat jika tidak diberi obat penenang oleh pengasuhnya yang bernama Iruka. "Aku mau mengajakmu makan, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tentu saja, dan aku ingin ramen!" seru Naruto.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Apapun, ayo cepat!" ajak Gaara sambil membalikan badannya.

"Iya, iya!" seru Naruto sambil mengambil jasnya.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto memadang kedai ramen di depannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang ke restoran kesayangannya. Bahkan diapun sudah nyaris lupa dengan enaknya rasa ramen karena terlalu sibuk memakan makanan a la Eropa yang disediakan oleh para koki restoran berbintang lima ketika sedang menjamu rekan bisnisnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Gaara, dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke kedai ini—" kata Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar-biar.

'—dan terakhir kali aku memakannya ketika aku bersama dia,' Ekspresi Naruto pun berubah menjadi sedih.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan hawatir. Sudah sejak lama dia mengenal Naruto, dia pasti sangat mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirkan Naruto. 'Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tapi.. aku tidak boleh mengulang kejadian beberapa bulan silam..,' pikir Gaara.

"Hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu!" kata Gaara sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan galak. "Kau itu seenaknya saja memukul kepala orang!" seru Naruto.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chk."

Naruto menghela napas. "Sudahlah ayo kita ma—"

Suara Naruto tertahankan ketika seseorang berdiri di belakang Gaara dan menodongkan sebuah senjata api di punggung Gaara, sehingga hanya mereka bertiga lah yang bisa melihat senjata api tersebut.

'Sasuke?' pikir Naruto.

"Ikut aku atau temanmu akan mati?" kata seseorang dengan mata _onyx _pada Naruto, dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memandang mata tersebut.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Siang hari seperti ini bisa melakukan hal berbahaya," kata Naruto, dan hanya membuat orang yang menodongkan senjata apinya pada Gaara tersebut tersenyum jahat.

"Aku tidak takut untuk membunuhnya walaupun banyak orang di sini," kata pria tersebut, dan sukses membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto.

'Sasuke?' pikir Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Bodoh, jangan terpengaruh Naruto!' seru Gaara di dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah, lepaskan dia, dan aku akan ikut denganmu, dan kau Gaara jangan melawan…," kata Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun dan membuat Gaara menggertakan giginya.

'Sial, sudah aku duga,' pikir Gaara.

"Bagus, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang ada di sampingmu," kata pria tersebut sambil memberi tahu mobil mana yang harus Naruto masuki.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dan berjalan ke arah mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Naruto memandang Gaara. 'Maaf Gaara, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu,' pikir Naruto.

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Gaara menghela napas. Meskipun dia adalah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah memukul pria di belakangnya, tetapi Gaara mengetahui jika Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan dia bisa melihat hal tersebut dari matanya. "Kau baik-baiklah," kata Gaara.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini," kata Naruto.

"Bodoh," Gaara menghela napas.

**Author: Pete**

Sambil mengendarai mobil, pria bermata _onyx_ yang bernama Sasuke memandang Naruto melewati kaca spion depan. "Apa kau sudah tidak punya otak, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana ada orang yang ikut penculik dengan suka rela?" kata Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sibuk memindahkan gigi mobil, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang sudah gila," kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Sasuke dengan sinis dan seenaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Naruto memandang ke arah luar mobil, dan hanya terdapat pepohonan di luar mobil. Rupanya Sasuke telah membawa Naruto ke tempat yang sepi, dan sangat jauh dari keramaian.

"Cepat keluar!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, dan membuka pintu mobil. "Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto setelah berada di luar mobil.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah badan mobil, dan membuat Naruto sedikit merintih kesakitan. "Kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa hah?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Penculik?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata _onyx _ Sasuke.

Biru dan _onyx_ saling bertatapan.

Sasuke memandang mata biru di depannya. Mata yang selalu dia rindukan di mimpi, maupun di pikirannya. Sepasang mata yang selalu dia temui hanya ketika di dalam mimpi. "Kau…," kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa berhenti melepaskan pandangannya dari mata biru tersebut.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata, dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah tahu jika aku akan membunuhmu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. "Memangnya aku salah apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak segera membunuhku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto untuk memasuki hutan.

"Ikut aku!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Melihat tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tanganmu menjadi keras seperti ini," kata Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

"Hoi Sasuke? Kau benar kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto di sepanjang perjalanan menelusuri hutan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sudah sangat bosan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tetapi, orang di belakangnya pasti akan mati, sehingga untuk sedikit membuatnya senang tidaklah masalah.

"Iya, iya! Kau berisik sekali Dobe!" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. ' Ternyata benar-benar Sasuke?' pikir Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hahahaha," kata Naruto dengan diiringi tawa.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

"Kau mau membunuhku dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang punggung Sasuke setelah berjalan cukup jauh untuk memasuki hutan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang Naruto. "Kau ingin sekali dibunuh Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senjata apinya, dan meletakan ujung senjata api tersebut tepat di kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar lupa ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menjauhkan senjata apinya dari kepala Naruto.

"aku adalah sahabatmu," kata Naruto dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum sadis.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada senjata api yang ada di tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman, Dobe! Apalagi sahabat," seru Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan orang bodoh, terlebih orang bodoh dan banyak omong seperti dirimu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa menghina. "Akhirnya, sang pelindung pun akan membunuh orang yang dilindunginya?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang mata Naruto, mata naif yang penuh rasa sakit di dalamnya. "Kau yang selalu melupakan aku! Bahkan sampai akhirpun Sasuke!" tangan Naruto terkepal dengan kuat.

"Kenapa?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke pun terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalunya…

_Flashback_…

Pemilik rambut warna pirang, dan terdapat tiga luka yang berbentuk tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk memandang papan. Pemilik rambut pirang tersebut pun memandang papan besar di depannya, dan matanya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu.

_59. Naruto Uzumaki_

Melihat tulisan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya cita-citanya untuk memasuki SMA ternama di Tokyo telah terlaksana. Naruto keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang, dan melihat sekeliling.

Seseorang dengan mata _onyx_ sedang sibuk membaca buku di bawah pohon Sakura. Melihat orang tersebut Naruto tersenyum puas, dan mendatangi orang tersebut. "Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, sehingga Sasuke membutuhkan ekstra tatapan a la Uchiha, agar Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya.

"Aku lulus!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto dan membuat rambut Naruto menjadi sangat tidak beraturan. "Seharusnya aku pindah sekolah, karena jika di sini prestasi ku menjadi sama dengan seorang Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" teriak Naruto sambil memukul pundak Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun langsung menyerang pinggang Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke kegelian. "Tidak, tidak! Kau mengejek ku ya?" seru Naruto, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya. "Syukurlah," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Aku masih bisa bersamamu," kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangat, dan membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan pelan.

"Aduh!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Sasuke.

"Akulah yang bersyukur karena aku masih bisa melindungimu," kata Sasuke, dan membuat wajah mereka berdua pun bersemu merah.

'Apa yang kita bicarakan sih?' pikir Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

'Dasar bodoh,' mereka berdua pun saling memalingkan muka.

**Author: Pete**

Satu tahun kemudian…

"Apa? Kau terpilih menjadi seorang calon Presiden Sekolah?" seru Naruto ketika hanya berduaan di dalam kelas dengan Sasuke karena jam sekolah sudah selesai, dan tampaknya hanya mereka berdualah yang masih tinggal di dalam sekolah.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, aku diberitahu oleh Kepala Sekolah," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menaiki meja kelas, dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat. "Hebat sekali kau Sasuke! Semua orang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu, dan kau mendapatkannya dengan mudah!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku menolaknya," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Naruto terdiam, lalu turun dari meja, dan memandang wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu dengan menolaknya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku hanya dengan mengurus orang lain," kata Sasuke, dan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sombong," kata Naruto sambil memukul kepala Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Bodoh," balas Sasuke sambil membalas pukulan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. 'Sedetik pun aku tidak akan pernah rela meninggalkan mata biru ini, itulah alasan aku menolak untuk menjadi seorang Presiden Mahasiswa,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Aduh bagaimana ini, aku telat!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju rumah Sasuke untuk belajar bersama. Akhirnya, Naruto menatap rumah di depannya. Rumah sangat besar yang kini begitu ramai.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menyusup di antara kerumunan orang-orang, dan ketika melihat batas polisi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

'Heh?' tanya Naruto.

"Kasihan sekali ya," kata seorang ibu-ibu di sebelahnya, dan membuat Naruto menatap ke arah ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Iya, katanya satu keluarga dibantai habis oleh pembunuh bayaran, dan tidak ada satupun yang tersisa," kata ibu-ibu satu lagi, dan membuat Naruto membelalakan mata.

"Sasuke?" teriak Naruto.

Naruto segera melewati batas polisi tersebut ketika beberapa polisi mencegahnya.

"Di dalam sana ada sahabatku!" teriak Naruto ketika polisi mengepungnya dan mendorongnya.

"Maaf, tetapi anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana," kata salah satu dari polisi tersebut sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Lepas!" teriak Naruto.

"Maaf," kata polisi tersebut yang langsung membawa Naruto untuk menjauhi kerumunan, maupun rumah Sasuke.

Saat Naruto dilepas oleh polisi, Naruto melihat mobil polisi melewatinya, dan sekelibat Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di dalamnya, dengan wajah sedih. Naruto akan mengejarnya ketika para wartawan telah menyerbu mobil tersebut, dan Naruto sangat sulit untuk mendekati mobil tersebut.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, dan berharap Sasuke akan turun dari mobil, dan menghampirinya.

Naruto pun terdiam di tengah keramaian. Mata birunya terus menatap mobil polisi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. 'Aku tidak bisa melindungimu…,' pikir Naruto.

'Maaf,' Naruto pun meneteskan air matanya.

_End Flashback_

"Bagaimana? Semenjak itu kenapa sifatmu berubah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu memukul wajah Sasuke dengan sekencang-kencangnya. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" teriak Naruto sambil berancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

Sasuke membuang ludah untuk menghilangkan darah yang berasal dari bibirnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun memukul wajah Naruto dengan sekencang-kencangnya, dan membuat pipi Naruto lebam seketika. "Kau yang siapa? Untuk apa kau memukulku?" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto akan memukul kembali Sasuke ketika Sasuke berhasil menghindar, sehingga Naruto terjatuh ke atas tanah. Sasuke menginjak tangan Naruto dengan kasar, dan membuat Naruto sedikit merintih karena menahan rasa sakit. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, karena kau tidak pernah mempunyai orang tua hingga kamu dewasa Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari injakan kaki Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah sahabatku, karena hubungan antara kita berdua sudah tidak ada—" kata Sasuke dan membuat Naruto membelalakan mata.

Sasuke mengambil senjata api, dan lagi-lagi sebuah senjata api diarakan ke kepala Naruto. "—dan jangan pernah kau bertindak seolah-olah kau memahami aku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Bunuh saja—" kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, tanpa eksresi.

"—mati sekarang ataupun nanti bagiku sama saja—" kata Naruto.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"—yang berbeda hanyalah kau sebagai malaikat mautku, bukan obat-obatan itu," Naruto pun tertawa dengan keras, dan membuat Sasuke langsung melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Naruto.

'Heh?' seru Sasuke di dalam hati.

'Obat-obatan?' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan obat-obatan?" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari tanah, dengan memasang wajah usil, berniat untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto, dan dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan, Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Apa maksudmu dengan obat-obatan? Jawab aku, Naruto! Kau pecandu narkoba?" seru Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke. " Apa maksudmu aku narkoba? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika aku tidak meminum obat tidur," kata Naruto dengan santai, seolah-olah dia berbicara mengenai cuaca.

Sasuke membelalakan mata. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah…," jawab Naruto dengan seringai yang lebar.

Sasuke merubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi dingin kembali. "Jika begitu, akan lebih baik kau mati bukan? Kau bisa tertidur dengan lelap di alam sana," kata Sasuke sambil mencekik leher Naruto.

Naruto terdiam meskipun napasnya sudah sangat sesak karena cekikkan Sasuke. 'Jika ini untuk menebus kesalahanku, dan aku bisa membuang semua kebencianmu aku rela dibunuh olehmu, Sasuke,' pikir Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Gaara memandang langit-langit. Di hari secerah ini, dia harus menghadapi situasi yang sulit. Meskipun Naruto sering bercerita mengenai Sasuke, sehingga dia sangat mengenal orang yang tadi hampir membunuhnya, tetapi seluruh yang diceritakan oleh Naruto mengenai Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dengan kenyataannya.

"Tatapannya sangatlah berbahaya," pikir Gaara.

Gaara pun segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, dan segera menekan tombol-tombol yang terdapat pada ponsel tersebut.

"_Selamat siang Sabaku-sama,"_ terdengar suara pria dari seberang sana.

"Kirimkan sebanyak-banyaknya polisi untuk mencari Naruto Uzumaki," kata Gaara dengan santai.

"_Baik_," kata pria tersebut , dan Gaara pun langsung memutus hubungan teleponnya.

'Sehelai rambut pun Naruto terluka, aku pastikan kau mati, Sasuke Uchiha!' seru Gaara sambil meremas ponselnya.

**Author: Pete**

Saat Sasuke akan melepas cekikkannya, berdirilah di belakang Naruto seseorang dengan memakai topeng, dan terdapat syal hitam bermotif awan merah di lehernya. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam, dan Sasuke segera melepas Naruto dengan kasar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul tiga orang lagi. Satu berkaca mata, dan yang dua lagi merupakan saudara kembar. "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang membunuhnya Madara-sama?" tanya salah satu dari si kembar yang berkulit putih, dan bernama Zetsu.

Madara tersenyum. "Belum saatnya," jawab Madara.

Madara pun kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau cepat-cepat membunuhnya Sasuke?" tanya Madara Uchiha yang merupakan Paman Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membuatnya menderita terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Madara tertawa puas. Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan untuk mendekati Naruto. "Jika kau tidak mau membunuhnya, akulah yang akan membunuhnya, mudah bukan?"

Sasuke akan menarik Naruto ke arahnya, dan berharap Naruto akan terus di dekatnya. Tetapi, dugaannya salah, Naruto kini berada di sampinya, sambil menaruh tangan di pundaknya. "Kau selalu bertanya bukan kenapa aku selalu bertidak jauh untuk menjagamu?" kata Naruto tanpa peduli Madara yang sudah semakin mendekati dirinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "…."

"—kau adalah temanku," kata Naruto.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh Sasuke, aku mengetahui jika penyebab orang tuamu dan saudaramu mati adalah aku," kata Naruto dan membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak, dan Madara pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

_Flashback_

Setelah kejadian pembunuhan di keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke tidak pernah masuk sekolah hingga suatu saat pintu pun terbuka dan pemilik mata _onyx_ dengan rambut model pantat ayam berjalan ke arah bangkunya, dan membuat seluruh orang yang di dalam kelas terdiam, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan.

Melihat Sasuke, Naruto segera beranjak dari bangkunya, dan berlari menghampirinya. "Kau kemana saja Teme?" tanya Naruto, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di keluarga sahabatnya.

Sasuke tetap diam. Meskipun sejak dulu Sasuke terkenal sangat dingin, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan sahabat satu-satunya. Naruto mendengus ketika Sasuke melewatinya, dan Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Teme, aku mencatat semua pelajaran ketika kamu tidak masuk, hebat bukan? Mudah-mudahan itu bisa membantumu untuk belajar," kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sinis. "Kau lebih baik, mati!" seru Sasuke, dan sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

Kelas pun hening kembali, seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf ya! Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bicara," kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus belakang lehernya, sedikit gugup menghadapi tingkah laku asing sahabatnya.

Naruto pun beranjak pergi ke bangkunya setelah melirik Sasuke. 'Mungkin dia butuh sendiri,' pikir Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Bel pelajaran pun telah berbunyi. Naruto yang baru selesai berolah raga pun segera pergi memasuki kelas sambil berharap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga akan berada di kelas tersebut. Saat membuka pintu ternyata dugaannya salah, baik Sasuke maupun barang-barangnya tidak ada yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Naruto.

Seseorang berambut hitam, dengan tato segitiga di pipinya mendatangi Naruto. "Kau mencari Sasuke?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Kiba.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau melihatnya, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ketika aku di ruang guru, aku mendengar dia pulang lebih dulu," kata Kiba.

Mendengar perkataan Kiba, Naruto segera berjalan ke arah tasnya, dan langsung berlari keluar sekolah. 'Aku tidak boleh membuat Sasuke bertambah _down_," pikir Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto membuka pintu pagar rumah kediaman Uchiha secara perlahan. Sambil menelan ludah, Naruto menelusuri halaman ruman Uchiha yang sangat luas. Saat tiba di depan pintu rumah, Naruto akan menekan bel sebelum mendengar suara.

"Kau ikutlah denganku," kata seorang pria.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. 'Siapa dia?'

"Tidak," jawab seorang pria lagi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Jika seperti ini, kau pasti tidak akan pernah tahu jika seluruh keluargamu dibantai karena orang itu," kata pria tersebut, dan membuat Naruto membelalakan mata.

'Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang membuat keluarga Sasuke dibantai?' pikir Naruto sambil mencoba kembali mencuri dengar dari balik pintu keluarga Uchiha.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal tersebut," tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke pun tertawa dengan keras, dan suaranya membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. "Uzumaki Naruto, dialah orang yang sebenarnya para penjahat itu cari—" kata pria tersebut.

'Apa?' seru Naruto di dalam hati.

'Kenapa aku?' pikir Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, kaki Naruto menjadi lemas. 'Ti-tidak mungkin,' Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"—karena dia seluruh penjahat itu mencari keluargamu, dan mereka menghabisi keluargamu karena keluargamu lah yang selalu melindungi anak itu," kata pria tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto yang menyebabkan seluruh keluargaku mati!" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto menghela napas, sekarang dia mengetahui kenapa Sasuke begitu membencinya, dan sekarang diapun sangat mengetahui kenapa kedua orang tua Sasuke selalu menyayangi dirinya. Ternyata Iruka benar jika ayahnya dan Ayah Sasuke adalah teman, dan mereka selalu melindungi dirinya. Sehingga, sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal Naruto sempat dititipkan pada keluarga tersebut.

'Ternyata benar, aku adalah orang yang membuat keluarga Sasuke meninggal,' pikir Naruto.

_End Flashback_

Naruto tersenyum setelah menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Madara dan Naruto secara bergilirian.

Naruto merasakan kegusaran Sasuke, lalu menghela napas. "Sasuke, memang benar, orang yang patut disalahkan atas kematian orang-orang yang kau cintai adalah diriku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kebencian yang terdapat di dalam dirimu, lampiaskanlah pada diriku, dan berhentilah menjadi seorang pembunuh," kata Naruto.

Madara pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Mempermainkan orang sangatlah mudah bagi dirinya, terutama ketika dialah orang yang membuat seluruh rencana kematian orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke dari awal.

Madara pun melempar senjata api ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya lalu memandang senjata api tersebut. "Tembak dia, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi," kata Madara.

Ketiga orang anak buah Madara pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan senjata api ke arah Sasuke. "Tembak!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa miris. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati hah?"

Madara tersenyum puas sambil memandang kedua orang di depannya. "Semakin bagus," gumam Madara.

"Kau harus tahu pada siapa kesetiaanmu berada!" seru pria berkaca mata.

Sasuke memandang pria berkaca mata tersebut dengan tatapan sinis.

Sasuke menarik pelatuk senjata api. "Kau memang harusnya mati,_"_ kata Sasuke sambil menembak orang yang berkaca mata dan bernama Kabuto, dan salah satu si kembar di bagian kakinya, dan setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto pun langsung berlari mengikuti Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Diam cerewet!" seru Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki hutan bersama anak buahnya. Kabar yang baru saja diterimanya jika Naruto sedang bersama orang berbahaya dan bukan hanya dengan seorang Sasuke membuat dirinya menjadi panik.

'Sial, ini karena aku terlalu menurutinya,' pikir Gaara.

"Sabaku-sama, sebelah sini!" seru seseorang dan setelah itu Gaara pun melihat kedua pria yang tergeletak di atas tanah, dan mata Gaara pun membelalak.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Gaara.

**Author: Pete**

Saat melihat sebuah pohon yang paling besar di antara pohon-pohon lainnya, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Naruto yang dihapit di antara pohon dan Sasuke, bisa merasakan denyut jantung Sasuke yang keras karena berlari cukup jauh atau entah karena di dekat Naruto.

Merasakan detak jantung Sasuke, Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Kau minggir!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, wajah mereka berdua pun bertatapan dengan sangat dekat.

"Diam cerewet!" seru Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto menjadi hangat, dan kulitnya berubah menjadi sedikit merah ketika jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Bau," kata Naruto.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke.

"Mulutmu bau!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau ini bodoh! Sempat-sempatnya di saat seperti ini kau ri—"

"Apa dengan bersembunyi seperti ini kalian bisa selamat dariku?"kata seseorang dari belakang mereka, sehingga suara Sasuke pun terhentikan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah, dan memandang orang di belakangnya. "Madara, hentikan! Orang tuaku mati itu bukan urusanmu," teriak Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke arah belakangnya.

Madara tertawa dengan keras, sehingga Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Kau pikir aku ingin membantumu untuk membunuh orang yang mengakibatkan orang tuamu mati, hah?" seru Madara.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanyalah sebuah kanvas hitam, dan siapapun bisa melukisnya dengan mudah, Sasuke—" kata Madara.

"—dan asal kau tahu orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua kalian adalah aku!" seru Madara.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Dan kau Sasuke, kau adalah boneka ku untuk mendapatkan semua tujuanku!" Madara pun tertawa dengan puas sambil menodongkan senjata api ke arah mereka berdua.

Saat Madara akan menembak, Naruto mendorong Sasuke, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh kehawatiran.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah seme ku!" seru Naruto.

"Kau ini ya!" seru Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Madara pun mendekati mereka berdua. Ditaruhnya ujung senjata api di belakang kepala Sasuke, sehingga baik Sasuke maupun Naruto membatu, tidak bisa bergerak.

'Sial!' pikir Naruto.

Saat Madara akan menembak, dari arah belakang Gaara memukul kepala Madara dengan sekeras mungkin, sehingga Madara terjatuh ke atas tanah. Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung beranjak dari tanah, dan menjauhi tubuh Madara.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika melihat keakraban Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalian bodoh atau apa? Membawa senjata api tetapi tidak menggunakannya," tanya Gaara sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Kami panik," jawab Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku menghawatirkanmu, dan itu yang membuatku mengejarmu kemari," seru Gaara.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang merupakan anak buah Gaara datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sabaku-sama anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu orang tersebut.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalian telat sekali! Cepat urusi semua ini!" seru Gaara, dan setelah itu polisi pun langsung mengikuti perintah Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin mereka.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan Gaara. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara. "Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara dan Sasuke secara berbarengan, seolah-olah mereka 'tidak saling' mengetahui antara satu dengan lainnya.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Perkenalkan, ini Sabaku Gaara—" kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"—dan Gaara, perkenalkan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha," kata Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara dan Sasuke pun saling pandang.

"Hn," jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Dasar kalian! Sulit sekali untuk berga—"

Naruto terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Dari arah belakang Gaara dan Sasuke, salah satu anak buah Madara dengan membawa senjata api akan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Awas!" teriak Naruto secara reflek sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Sasuke yang terhempas ke atas tanah akibat dorongan Naruto, memandang tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh. "Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

Zetsu yang akan kembali menembak langsung ditembak oleh pengawal Gaara, dan akhirnya Zetsu pun tewas. Sedangkan Gaara langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara sambil berlari ke arah Naruto, bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu tiba dari Gaara langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto, tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengenai pakaiannya. "Cepat panggil bantuan!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada sangat cemas.

"Cepat!" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi, dengan ekspresi _cool_-nya yang sudah hilang sama sekali.

'Sial! Naruto, bertahanlah!' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dan berlari ke arah luar hutan. "Kau harus bertahan Naruto," gumam Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang pingsan di pangkuannya.

'Kau harus berjanji untuk bertahan,' pikir Sasuke sambil terus berlari dengan membawa Naruto di tangannya, tidak peduli dengan ranting-ranting pohon di sekelilingnya yang melukai pipinya.

Gaara memandang punggung Sasuke yang sedang berlari sambil membawa Naruto. 'Aku benar-benar kalah,' pikir Gaara.

'Sekarang aku mengetahui kenapa kau selalu menanti pria di depanku ini Naruto…'

Gaara pun menggelengkan kepalanya. ' Kau payah Gaara!' Langkah kaki Gaara pun terhenti.

'Kau sangat payah…'

**Author: Pete**

_**Dunia Ninja, Konoha**_

_Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan untuk pertama kali setelah melangsungkan pertarungan yang sangat besar. Pemuda bermata biru menatap sedih pria di depannya. Pria yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival bagi dirinya. 'Apa kau tidak pernah benar-benar akan membunuh ku, Sasuke?' pikir pria bermata biru tersebut._

_Pria berambut pirang dan memiliki nama Naruto Uzumaki pun memaksa untuk berjalan dan mendekati pemuda di depannya—pemuda yang sedang mencoba mengontrol napasnya, tetapi kakinya tetap tidak bisa digerakan, karena chakra Kyuubi maupun dirinya sudah mendekati batasnya. _

'_Sasuke…,' pria bermata biru tersebut terus mencoba menggerakan kakinya._

"_Hei!" kata pria tersebut, sehingga langkah kaki Naruto pun terhenti. _

_Pemuda bermata biru tersebut pun memandang kembali orang di depannya, dan hanya sepasang mata onyx-lah yang bisa dia lihat dari orang di depannya. _

"_Sampai sekarang pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku Naruto," kata sang pemilik mata onyx._

_Pria bermata biru pun tersenyum hambar, dan dia pun sudah tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang di depannya. "Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita berdua sudah menjadi ninja kelas tinggi, dan jika kita bertarung—" _

_Naruto menghela napas._

"—_maka tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan hidup," lanjut Naruto._

_Pria bermata onyx tersebut pun tertawa dengan keras. "Jangan terus berbicara omong kosong, apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan sampai-sampai kau melangkah sejauh ini?"_

_Mata biru pun terpejam dengan senyuman kecil yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Kita berdua adalah sahabat."_

_Naruto memandang langit-langit. Hujan yang telah menjadi awal perpisahan mereka beberapa tahun silam di lembah terakhir kini telah turun kembali. 'Apakah kita akan berpisah kembali di tengah hujan ini?' pikir Naruto._

"_Kau lah yang tidak pernah memahami Sasuke—" kata Naruto._

_Sasuke terdiam._

"—_kau lah yang tidak pernah memahami apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranku," Naruto pun menyiapkan rasengan-nya, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia segera menyiapkan Chidori._

_Naruto pun meloncat sekuat tenaga ke arah Sasuke, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia dengan sekuat tenaga meloncat ke arah Naruto dengan chidori di tangannya._

"_Chidori!" teriak Sasuke._

"_Rasengan!" teriak Naruto._

'_Kebersamaan kita kenapa kau tidak pernah memahami itu semua Sasuke? Apa benar kau lah yang tidak pernah memahamiku atau kau hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak memahamiku?' pikir Naruto._

'_Jika kita berdua mati di sini, aku harap di kehidupan nanti kita akan bersama dan saling memahami…' Naruto pun segera menebaskan jurus rasengan-nya._

**Author: Pete**

_**Di Tokyo, 4 Bulan kemudian…**_

Ketika berada di depan gedung, Sasuke memandang ke atas langit. Langit yang tiba-tiba mendung membuat dirinya menghela napas. "Hujan…," gumamnya dengan raut wajah galau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sasuke akan beranjak pergi, Sasuke melihat seseorang berambut pirang, dengan mata biru sedang membuka payung di sampingnya. Melihat orang tersebut, mata Sasuke sedikit membesar, dan menjadi sedikit gugup.

Pemilik mata biru pun menatap Sasuke dengan wajah heran. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya pemilik mata biru yang merupakan Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, sedikit gugup.

"Iya?" pemilik mata biru pun memiringkan kepala untuk memandang Sasuke.

"Ng.. bisakah aku untuk ikut berpayung bersama hingga ke depan gerbang perusahaan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto pun memperlihatkan seringainya. "Tentu saja, Uchiha-san yang terhormat! Tumben sekali kau tidak memakai mobil," jawab pemilik mata biru pun dengan nada menggoda, dan akhirnya Sasuke pun berjalan bersama dengan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa tidak memakai mobil?" kata pemilik mata biru tersebut sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Agar aku bisa berjalan seperti ini denganmu, Dobe, kau sendiri kenapa tidak memakai mobil?" kata Sasuke dengan ngasal.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme! Dan apa maksud omonganmu itu?" teriak Naruto sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Memang kenapa? Bukannya itu adalah nama kecil mu sejak dulu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto pun mengangguk perlahan, dan saat tiba di depan gerbang perusahaan, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah tiba, sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-Teme!" kata Naruto yang akan segera melangkahkan kakinya.

'Apakah akan selalu seperti ini?' pikir Sasuke.

'Apa kau akan selalu menjadi pengecut? Dan melepas dia begitu saja Uchiha Sasuke?' gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha pengecut sekali dirimu ini,' Sasuke menghela napas.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauhi dirinya. "Naruto!" secara reflek Sasuke berteriak.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan memandang Sasuke. "Hm?" Naruto pun tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya. 'Sial bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan,' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hahaha, kau ini kenapa? Tidak usah sungkan, sudah ya!" kata Naruto yang akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sekali sambil mendekati Naruto, tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Naruto segera memayungi Sasuke. "Kau itu kenapa? Kau mau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada hawatir.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya kembali, dan akhirnya Sasuke pun menarik Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Naruto…," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan payung yang dipegang Naruto pun terjatuh.

"Heh?" Naruto pun terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya, dan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan orang-orang yang sibuk berbisik-bisik heran di sekelilingnya, Sasuke pun mencium bibir Naruto di tengah hujan. Ciuman ringan yang penuh dengan emosi.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' pikir Naruto yang sekarang sangat terkejut, dan tidak peduli ciuman Sasuke yang semakin mendalam.

Mata Naruto masih terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yang terjadi, dan Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, seolah-olah hal barusan tidaklah pernah terjadi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu, kau ingin ramen kan?" seru Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengambil payung yang telah dijatuhkan Naruto ketika mereka berdua berpelukan, dan berciuman.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk—bodoh, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke.

"I—Iya!" jawab Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan heran, dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan si Teme ini sih?' pikir Naruto sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan di tengah-tengah hujan sambil berpayung bersama, tanpa satu kata patah pun yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

**Author: Pete**

"Sasuke…," kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, dan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Iya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Kau itu homo ya? Aku tidak menyangka sejak lulus SMP kau sudah homo seperti ini, pantas saja kau sering memeluk ku, cih!" kata Naruto dengan nada polos, dan lantang.

'Heeh?' Sasuke berseru di dalam hati.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Benar kan? Kau homo kan? " tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Iya kan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hanya mengetes apa mulutku harum atau tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan ngasal.

"Hehhhhh?" seru Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras, dan segera menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sibuk menggosok bibirnya. Senyum kecil terlintas di bibirnya. 'Tampaknya perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan hatinya masih jauh,' pikir Sasuke.

'Tetapi asal kau berada di sisiku aku tidak akan pernah menyerah,' Sasuke mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

'Sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyerah,' Sasuke pun tersenyum dengan lepas, dan ketika Naruto melihat senyuman Sasuke, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Kau senyum-senyum kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dobe, asal kau tahu aku tidaklah homoseksual tetapi Narutoseksual," jawab Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke pun mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut, lalu berlari menghindari Naruto, tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Naruto membeku.

_A-Apa?_

"Epphhh, Sasuke mesum kemari kau!" teriak Naruto yang baru tersadar dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan langsung mengejar Sasuke sambil melepas payung yang dipegangnya, dan membuat seluruh Kota Tokyo kembali ramai karena kedua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk saling memahami kini telah bertemu dan bersama kembali.

**The End.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca para reader dan author yang baik. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan meng-review, agar Pete dapat lebih semangat untuk mengikuti hari SasuNaru...**

**Oke**

**Salam hangat,**

**Pete  
><strong>


End file.
